


Oh, Professor

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Alternate Universe.Loki survives Infinity War and wants a simple life.Stephen Strange is a professor at a high-end university as well as the Sorcerer Supreme.The Avengers have retired.Set after Avengers: Endgame.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Kudos: 28





	1. One

**Loki's Point of View**

It had been a while since I'd been happy. New Asgard was prospering without me, Thor was off bouncing from planet to planet with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and here I was spending day after day reading in my library on the edge of New Asgard - alone. No-one to challenge me, have fun with me, or even just sit with me.

It was a few weeks after Thanos' defeat and I walked through the streets of New York, craving a change of the scenery that had been scorched onto my eyelids. I strolled with my hands behind my back, watching ordinary mortals hurrying around, chatting, and skipping in and out of shops.

I wandered into an antique looking post office; it's elegance swiping my interest. My eyes skimmed over a noticeboard and a single poster caught my eye. A job opportunity as a professor at a fancy university. A thought bloomed in my head. I wanted something to do with my life here on Midgard... I could become a teacher. H

I smiled, and slid my phone out of my pocket, dialing the number on the poster. Someone answered after a few rings.

"Hello, I'm calling about the spot available for a professor at your university... Are you still looking for one?"

A voice on the other end of the line cracked into sound. "Yes, an advanced English literature professor. To whom am I speaking?"

"Loki Odinson. I'd like to apply for the job."

"Very well..." There was a pause. "You can come in for an interview this afternoon, if that works. We'll give you the official application form then."

"Perfect."

Two weeks, a couple more interviews, and a few knowledge-testing exams later, I found myself walking onto the beautiful university campus on the outskirts of New York towards the reception for my first day. I'd decided to wear a neat black suit and tied my hair up loosely into a bun at the back of my head. A few freed strands irritated my cheeks, but I let them be. It was the best I'd looked in years, since I decided to put in effort for once.

Upon arriving at reception, I was given a map, the number of my classroom and a name badge: "Professor Odinson".

I dropped my box of things - containing very few personal items, lots of books and a case of pens and pencils - down onto my mahogany desk. I glanced down at my watch. I had about an hour before my first class. I sighed, looking around at the chic decor of the room. My hands tingled with magic. I could change it up a little bit.

The changes were so subtle, one wouldn't have really noticed them. Plump black cushions had been lain on each chair behind each desk, the vandalised surfaces were now smooth and clean and my desk was slightly larger with more storage space. I'd also packed out all of my books into the shelves behind it.

I set a framed photograph of Mother, Thor and me on the corner of my desk and sat down in the wheeled, cushioned chair. I spun around. My eyes searched the open windows. I sighed; I still felt lonely.

"The maintenance team must love you. This place is spotless," came a gruff, fruity voice from the doorway, following the creak of the old wooden door.

I turned, and to my surprise, saw Doctor Stephen Strange leaning on one of the desks in my classroom.

"I'm rather good at making people like me, if I want to be," I replied, grinning, before slowly getting up.

"My, my," Strange said. He too bore a surprised grin. "If it isn't Loki Odinson."

"The one and only." I winked and spread my arms out in greeting. "What brings you to my class, Strange?"

He walked up to my desk, observing the tidy way I'd arranged it - notebooks in a straight pile, a binder for the lists of the students in each of my classes, and my pencil case lined up exactly with the straight edge of the desk.

"Curiosity," he chuckled. He looked up and our eyes connected for the first time. My heart gave a peculiar squeeze at their vast blueness that was both similar to mine and delightfully different.

I cleared my throat. "You're a professor here?"

"I am. Neurology professor. The only one at the university, actually."

"You must be busy then."

Strange winked. "Not as much as you'd think."

"Why do you think that is? The sheer magnetism of you isn't enough to draw throws of students to something as boring as learning about brains?"

With a barking laugh, he shook his head. "You know, it's something else: listening to your wit, Odinson. I didn't realise it was so enthralling to be in your presence."

I cocked a brow, involuntarily allowing my lips to curve into a precocious smirk. "Enthralling, did you say? I'll have to add that to my CV."

Strange laughed again, then turned his head to scour my class. "I like the way you changed this room up a bit."

"Who said it was me?"

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "The black cushions? The green blinds? The Shakespeare posters everywhere? This place screams Loki."

We laughed loudly together, until eventually our eyes met again. And this time, I was sure I saw something akin to attraction in Strange's eyes. Feeling somewhat confident under the dapper man's gaze, I let my eyes wonder down his lean body, snaking it around his grey trousers and neatly tucked-in, crisp white shirt that held a navy tie around his neck.

I flicked my eyes back to his face and they roamed there. He'd shaved recently.

"Care for lunch with me later?" Strange asked quietly. My eyes snapped to his.

"Can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about? We can either sit in the staff room together, or on opposite ends of it, awkwardly catching each others' eyes while we eat." He shrugged. "But I mean, it's up to you."

I shook my head and looked down at my hands I'd interlocked in front of me, trying to hide my smile. "You are quite something, Strange."

"Stephen."

I stared at him, amused and... content. I couldn't help noticing the way his eyes seemed to twinkle when he looked at me. Or the slight wrinkles in the corners of them that scrunched up when he smiled at me. He put his hand out towards me. Now, I couldn't help noticing the scars on his hands.

"What -"

"Another day," he interrupted, stretching his hand wider, asking for mine.

I shot him a curious look. His eyebrows had furrowed and the humour in his eyes had dissipated. I let the smile fade from my face and grasped his hand.

"You can call me Loki," I said, holding onto his shivering fingers for a moment longer than necessary before letting go.

"If you call me Stephen," he responded, cocky. He smirked. I returned the favour.

"Stephen Strange - a university professor by day, master of the Mystic Arts by night." I chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Do you really wanna start that? What, Loki Odinson - university professor by day, notorious trickster by night?"

I snorted and sat back down at my desk, pulling my notes for my class towards me. "Leave, Stephen. Or I'll send you out through the window."

He laughed as he loped away towards the door, his long legs taking him there quickly. I tried not to stare. He glanced back when he reached it. "I'll see you at lunch!"

"Yes, yes, yes, goodbye!"


	2. Two

My morning classes flew by. I found myself enjoying them much more than I ever would have thought. Most of the students were eager and friendly, except for a rotten egg that threw me dirty looks every now and then, or a particularly snooty one who tried to correct me after every word I said. Like I said - tried.

Then there were the few who, instead of dirty looks, gave me interested ones. I'd overheard a group of girls leaving the classroom talking about me in quite an odd manner. They had seemed to be discussing my suit, and how much they'd like to tear it off me.

How flattering.

I was still chuckling after they swept out the door. The sun filtering into the room warmed the air around me so I slid my suit jacket off and loosened the black tie around my neck. I slipped my day's notes into my satchel and slung it over my shoulder, with my blazer over my arm.

My thoughts drifted towards Stephen, and the unexpected visit he'd given me that morning. I couldn't shake the way he'd looked at me. His eyes, blue and bright, regarding mine with such gentle humour, yet the intensity of the attraction I'd felt towards him had unnerved me and I failed to remember what else had been in his eyes at the time. I was sure there was something else.

 _Maybe I need another look_ , I thought, smiling. I pushed in my chair and walked out my class, heading for the staff room.

Once I'd arrived, I was welcomed by the staff of the university as they wished me a good year's teaching, and though I did appreciate their words, I was impatient. I took a deep breath after the last had come to speak to me and looked up.

"They're an awfully chatty bunch, aren't they?" Stephen said quietly. He gestured to the seat beside him.

"They're quite kind, actually," I responded with a smirk, defending them only to get a rise out of the sorcerer. I sat down in the chair and hung my jacket on the backrest. "What're we eating?"

He gave me a vaguely frustrated look before sliding a tray of food towards me on the table.

"Best burgers in town." He picked up the burger on his own plate and took a messy bite.

Being an overly polite, heavily mannered person, I picked up my knife and fork and cut the roll in half, and then sliced a bite-sized piece. Once again, Stephen flashed a rather annoyed look at me.

After swallowing, he asked, "So, where are you staying at the moment?"

"New Asgard," I answered. I took a sip from the glass of water accompanying my burger.

"You come to New York from Norway every single day?"

I frowned at him. "You do know I can teleport, right?"

Stephen flashed his eyebrows. He took another bite of his burger. A drip of sauce slid down his lip. I chuckled.

"You've, uh, got some sauce on your, uh..." I picked up a napkin and leaned forward.

Stephen stopped chewing and looked cautiously up at me. I wiped the drop off his lip. He looked down at my hand. I retracted it slowly before putting it down and snatching my gaze away from him and onto my food. I tried to ignore the rapid thumps of my heart. My fingers tingled with the temptation to run my hand over his cheek and tickle his bearded jaw.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him eat. He finished off his burger much more delicately after my interruption and I pretended not to notice. As he drank his glass of water, I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down each time he swallowed. The veins in his neck stood out only enough for them to be slightly visible.

A few minutes later, I too had devoured my food. I sighed and looked with my full stare at Stephen, who surprised me by having his own curious eyes attached to me.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked, trying not to let my eyes slip below his face, to his dandy body below it. I swallowed.

He hummed, and cocked his head to the side. "Can I think about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, enough with the mockery. Come on, we're going."

I got up, deciding to come back for my jacket and satchel. Stephen followed, his suit blazer still buttoned up over his abdomen. I raised a brow at him.

"It's quite warm outside."

He shook his head, and I smirked as he shrugged his jacket off and hooked it over the chair. I took the lead, and we stepped out the back door onto the well-kept lawn behind the staff room.

I turned to Stephen. "You know this place better than I do."

He sighed, looking at me for a few moments before casting his eyes to the grounds. "I know a nice quiet place off the physics block. Good to think."

"Off you go then."

He set a slow pace with his hands in his pockets. I walked next to him, just less than a foot to his right, my hands locked behind my back. For a while, the only sounds were our footfalls on the gravel, and the occasional ting of a pebble hitting one of our shoes.

"Have anyone special in New Asgard?" Stephen asked, glancing at me.

I laughed. "Heavens, no. Asgardians bore the hell out of me."

"Who doesn't?"

I shrugged. "A handful of people."

"And out of those people, who do you feel most... attracted to?" I saw him bite his lip as his eyes slid upwards to the great oaks towering above us, sheltering us in an avenue.

"Are you trying to get me to tell you if I'm currently dating someone, Stephen?"

He laughed, and caught my eye. "You are just so perceptive, aren't you?" He sighed at my silence. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, I'm not. However, I won't tell you who I've recently become, as you so righteously put it, attracted to." I avoided his gaze.

"No? Pity."

I laughed, watching as a small, light-coloured squirrel scampered up a tree, where it met another. It placed an acorn at the other's feet. I frowned.

"What about you?" I countered, turning on him with a smirk. "I'm sure there's a woman out there yearning for your arrogant arse."

" _My_ arrogant ass?" He scoffed. "I'm single. Plus, I don't really like women. Not like that, anyway."

I couldn't hide the height my eyebrows had risen to on my forehead. "Goodness me, I never would have guessed. You're gay?"

He nodded, chuckling. "My mother says my 'hippie beard' gives it away."

"My mother always said it was my sense of style that gives it away for me."

Stephen stopped and held up his hand. "Wait, you are too?"

I frowned and halted my footsteps. "I thought it was obvious."

He shook his head and laughed up to the sky. "Come on, the physics block is this one here."

I followed him around the tall building into a quaint courtyard. It was simply decorated with only a single bench against the wall that faced the forested area near the bottom of the university grounds. My mouth was slightly agape.

Stephen went over and sat on the bench. He looked up at me. I dropped onto it next to him. He stretched his arms out over the backrest and I allowed my eyes to travel along his bicep to his forearm as it curled around my back. I shivered as his arm rested against my shoulderblades.

Unable to relax with him sitting so close to me, I found myself quite tense; my fingers knotting with each other on my lap and my knuckles varying shades of pink and white.

"What's on your mind?" Stephen whispered, leaning his head towards mine. His breath wafted over the side of my face as my lips curled into a smile.

"You wouldn't believe me," I sighed, turning to look at him.

"Try me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. My eyes flicked to his lips; they were parted, and I could hear him breathing.

"I don't quite know how to word it."

Stephen tilted his head. "How about you describe the feeling then? If you can't find the words to explain it exactly."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure why I wanted to divulge this information to Stephen, but for some reason I did. "Attraction. Lust. Longing."

"For who?"

I wasn't reluctant this time, although my heart beat faster than the speed of light and my hands trembled shockingly as the fear of rejection ate at me.

I said my next words in a soft, almost inaudible whisper. "For you."


	3. Three

_Continued..._

It was as if something clicked. The switch had been teetering between on and off but now, I felt as though it had been broken and was now permanently on.

Stephen's hand grasped the back of my neck and his other one reached for mine. He brought his hand up and our palms pressed together. Slowly, he intertwined our fingers near our faces. He was gazing at me so intently, I could feel the radiation of heat from his body seep into my skin. My lips parted as my breaths shallowed.

"I thought you were never going to admit it," he chuckled.

We were sitting so close that our lips were only a few inches apart. Our breathing intermingled between us, and our eyes were so fixated on each others' that I barely noticed his murmur. My heart thundered in my chest.

Stephen placed my hand on his thigh, high up next to his crotch. I gripped his leg.

My other hand slipped up and cupped his jaw.

I crossed my legs to try and suppress the heat in between them. It didn't work.

Then, with the swift closure of his hand, Stephen brought my lips to his. I felt fireworks behind my eyelids and my entire heart swooped down and back up again. Frantic, I reached to snatch at something, with the hand that had been gripping his thigh. I slipped my hand between the buttons of his shirt and grazed my fingernails over his side, my fingers roaming his goosebump-ridden skin.

His lips were heaven against my own. The lust behind them was infuriating me in the most pleasurable way. The hand that had been, up until now, holding my neck, was tangled in my hair. He bit my bottom lip softly and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to dominate mine.

I let out a moan, and my hand delved further over Stephen's delicious body, dipping down to skim the band of his underwear. I pulled at his belt but his hand caught mine. Our lips parted with a pop.

"We can't do that here."

I grinned, completely breathless with lust. His eyes were dark and his hair mussed. I glanced down at my watch and immediately my irritation swelled. I growled.

"My next class starts in ten minutes."

"I'll walk you there," Stephen offered, tracing a finger over my cheekbone. His thumb fiddled my bottom lip.

I summoned our jackets and my satchel from the staff room. We stood and I handed him his jacket, sighing. I adjusted my satchel on my shoulder.

"That was fun." I smiled at him. He smirked.

"It doesn't have to stop being fun," he told me. He reached for my hand and I laced my fingers in between his. "Come on."

We walked close together, occasionally stealing glances. I was glad there wasn't a rule against dating colleagues at the university, or else we'd be screwed.

Something about walking with Stephen, as our shoulders brushed, as his trembling hand gripped mine, I knew that this wasn't the kind of relationship that wandered into your life every day. I had to run after it and catch it, and remember to continue nourishing it. We both had to.

And I didn't mind. The chase was fun.

"Well, here's your class." Stephen came to a stop in front of my door, and stood to face me. "With three minutes to spare."

"Would you come for dinner with me this evening?" I asked desperately, taking a step closer to him. "In New Asgard?"

He raised his hand and ran a finger up my neck to my chin, where his hand curled around my jaw. He kissed me. His lips pressed so softly to mine. I furrowed my eyebrows at the intense, gentle embrace. They were still knitted together as he pulled away. He blinked a few times.

"I'd love to," he whispered. I smiled wide.

His deep blue gaze sought mine and I watched his tongue flick out to lick his lips. I untangled my hand from his and looked for my keys, rummaging hurriedly in my satchel. With a grin, I pulled them out and quickly fiddled the lock. The door swung open.

"Coffee?" I gestured inside.

"If your next class won't mind," he teased, smiling.

"Would yours?"

"I don't have any more this afternoon."

My jaw dropped. "Not fair." I stepped inside, shaking my head and he followed, laughing.

"If it's any consolation, my Fridays are so full I don't have time for lunch."

"I'll have to bring some for you," I said, catching his eye mischievously as I grabbed two mugs from the small cupboard next to my desk. I flicked the kettle on.

"So we're really gonna do this?"

I shrugged. "What do you say, Dr. Stephen Strange?" I turned to him and slid my hands under his suit jacket onto his hips, pressing myself against him. "Care to be my boyfriend?"

He tilted his head to the side and copied my shrug. "You know, I'll have to think about -"

I hissed and bruised his lips with mine for a moment. "Don't you dare." I tightened my grip on his hips.

He stared down at me. Giggling sounded from the doorway. He lifted his lips to my ear. "We've got company."

Reluctantly, I removed my hands from him and turned around to pour coffee into our mugs. I shot a low, annoyed look at the students by the door. Stephen crossed his arms and sat on the edge of my desk, his eyes flicking between me and the group, extremely amused.

I rolled my eyes and handed him his coffee, taking a sip of my own and walking to the front of the class, gesturing at the empty seats with a wave of my hand.

"Alright, you lot. Choose a seat. It doesn't matter where, but if I catch you snogging in the back row while I'm reading _Romeo and Juliet_ , I'm going to move you."

"I'd like to snog you in the back row while you read _Romeo and Juliet_ ," came a husky voice at my ear with a hand on my back.

I almost choked on my coffee. I set it down and smacked my lips, turning to Stephen, who was smirking.

"I am not going to be able to teach with you in here," I whispered, narrowing my eyes good-naturedly.

"Oh, but I want to watch," he said cheekily. He winked. "I'll stay out your way."

I sighed and watched as he sat down on my chair and spun around. I turned back to my class, who sat chatting. It was a small group. _I can do this,_ I thought, clenching my fists. _Right?_

"Silence, please," I called out. After a few sniggers, everyone fell quiet. "As I'm sure you all know, I'm Professor Odinson and you're here to learn about English literature." My gaze flicked to Stephen. "We are joined today by Professor Strange. Greet him, won't you?"

There was an unenthusiastic chorus of, "Afternoon, Professor Strange," as I loped behind Stephen to my bookshelf and skimmed my fingers over the spines of my books. I felt a pinch on my ass and I jumped, snapping my head around to scowl at him.

"I am going to throw you out," I growled.

He wouldn't wipe his smug smile off his face. "But your perky little ass was right in my face."

I dragged a hand over my eyes and groaned. Suddenly, I laughed. I looked up to find all my students staring at the pair of us as we bantered. I'd momentarily forgotten they were there.

I pulled at one of Stephen's hairs as I walked back past him with the book I'd been looking for. He mumbled a curse word and I suppressed my satisfied smile.

"Turn to page six, please."

This was going to be a very long lesson.


	4. Four

_Later..._

"I can't believe you had the audacity do so such a thing in front of my whole class!"

"Oh, please. It was probably the most exciting thing they'd seen all day."

"And my ass was not in your face."

"Maybe not, but it was still perky."

" _Stephen Strange._ "

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and swirled a knob of butter around in a saucepan. It was late in the evening, and I'd brought Stephen along to my cottage in New Asgard for dinner. Having been alone and bored for a very long period of time, I'd learnt many things and one of them was how to cook - and do it well.

"You'll forgive me, won't you?" Stephen pleaded from my small dining table. I didn't respond. I wasn't mad at him at all, I just wanted to see what he'd do if he thought I was. I heard his chair screech against the floor and his footsteps advanced behind me. 

I lifted my head and let out a soft breath as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My blazer and tie had been thrown haphazardly onto the couch and my black shirt was untucked. His lips peppered kisses over my neck and my eyes snapped shut. I bit my lip.

After a while, a burnt smell reached my nose and I gasped, opening my eyes to find the butter in my pan had turned an unpleasant shade of brown.

"Now I'm definitely not going to forgive you," I complained, lurching out of his grip to rinse out the burn under the tap. "That was almost our dinner."

"I do not understand why you don't do this all with magic!" Stephen laughed.

"I take pleasure in doing it by hand."

"You know," he said, his voice dangerously promiscuous. "I take pleasure in doing things by hands too."

I stopped midway towards the sink. I turned to look at him, trying not to give away the effect his words had on me and the fire that had burst into flame in my stomach. 

"You are just full of all kinds of dirty jokes, aren't you?"

He winked at me. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. He took a step towards me.

"If you take another step closer, I'm going to have to wipe those beautiful place settings off the dining table and take you here and now." My voice was hoarse.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, why not?"

I turned around and leaned on the counter next to the stove for support. I squeezed my eyes shut. My lust was eating me alive. My entire body throbbed for Stephen. I heaved in a breath.

"This isn't a good idea," I croaked.

"Why?"

I spun around and stomped up to him. I glared into his storming eyes. 

I took another breath and pressed a finger to his chest. "Because I cannot help myself. I want to give everything to you. I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you and I'm terrified you won't feel the same way." _God, could he stop with those blazing eyes?_

I licked my lips. "I applied for that job at the university to keep my life simple. Then you waltzed through my door and took my breath away, Stephen Strange. I'm never going to be able to live without you."

I watched him carefully, not tearing my eyes from his. I knew there were tears forming in mine; angry tears. I was infuriated with myself for feeling this way. It was everything I ever wanted and everything I'd hoped would never happen. I didn't want to be this vulnerable. Not to anyone.

Finally, his lips parted and he breathed out. 

"Don't be terrified," he murmured. His smile didn't look as smug as I expected it to be; he looked every bit as scared as I felt. "Ever since you kissed me, I realised... I belong to you. I've never felt anything as powerful as when you touch me." His hand slid up my arm and rested on my neck, under my ear. His thumb rubbed the line of my jaw. "I didn't intend for this to happen, really I didn't," he chuckled. I smiled. "But I definitely don't regret the fact that it did."

"You say that like it's over," I whispered, my eyes wide. I clutched at his belt loops, unwilling to let him go.

"It's not. It's just beginning, Loki." He carefully brushed his lips against mine and my heart jolted and my hand sprung up to his chest, where I fisted his shirt.

He spent the night at mine.

*

_Beep. Beep. Beep -_

I opened my groggy eyes, sat up and tapped snooze on my phone to stop the incessant alarm. I collapsed back onto my pillow and closed my eyes before I became aware of the arms wrapped loosely around my bare waist. Cautious of waking him up, I glanced over at Stephen and felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. My lips parted as I watched his chest expand and deflate as he breathed, deeply. 

I allowed the smile pushing out onto my lips to take over my face. I slowly shifted onto my side and slid my body closer to his. He still didn't wake, but his arms enveloped me tighter. I settled my head on the pillow, brushing my long hair out of my eyes and then resting my hand on Stephen's neck, carefully tracing my thumb in circles over his rough skin.

With a sigh, I watched his eyes flutter open and his gaze roam over my face, making my heart skip a beat. I tamed my smile. He frowned.

"Don't do that," he murmured.

I cocked a brow. "Don't do what?"

"Don't hide your smile away from me," he said, his voice heavy from sleep. "I love your smile."

I felt a flush on my cheeks and glanced down at his arms before connecting my eyes with his again. "I'm sorry, it's become a habit, I suppose."

He smirked and brushed his nose against mine. I blew a sigh of happiness over his face before letting my eyelids squeeze shut and my lips catch his. He arched his back and our warm chests touched. I slipped my arm around his neck and lifted myself up, pressing the top half of my body on top of his. My hand glided over his cheek up into his hair where it came to a stop behind his head, insisting he embrace me deeper.

"We're going to be late," Stephen muttered against my lips, peppering kisses on and around them.

"I know," I sighed, pulling away.

"Let's take a shower," he suggested, raising a hand to tuck a curl of my ebony hair behind my ear. 

I grinned.


	5. Five

We arrived at the university campus in good time and sipped coffee with the rest of the professors in the staff room before classes began. I could sense they were eyeing Stephen and me, and I wondered what they were thinking. We were sitting close together; our knees involuntarily inclined to the other's; and our gazes frequently locked. 

Oh God, we were _so_ obvious.

I walked Stephen to his first class. We halted in front of the entrance and I pulled him close for a moment, ignoring the students filtering into his class staring at us with wide eyes.

"Enjoy your day," I whispered, granting a small smile and biting my bottom lip.

He squeezed my hand and laughed. "You are insufferable."

I pecked his lips. A group of soft giggles sounded from my right. I let my eyes flicker towards the group of young students as they slowly walked through the door. I sighed.

"Yes, we're dating," I informed the group in a nonchalant tone. "Get over it."

"You're destroying all their fantasies, love," Stephen said, chuckling.

I scoffed. "I am the only one allowed to have fantasies about you." I tapped his nose and kissed him again. 

"You have fantasies about me?" He cocked a brow.

"Remember when we first met?"

"When I dropped you into a portal loop?"

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "After that, genius."

"When you called me a second-rate - oh wait, you never finished!"

Stephen's eyes were glittering with laughter and though I knew I could be mad about his teasing, the way his eyes roamed over me made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. His boisterous, mischievous, happy expression was completely contagious and I found myself howling with laughter along with him.

"Anyway," I continued, heart thumping, a wide smile on my face and laughs still tumbling from my lips. "After that day, I found myself thinking quite a lot about you."

"Love at first sight?" Stephen joked, only for me to reply, "Something like that," coyly.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and he glanced between our intertwined hands and my eyes. 

"I..."

I felt my smile fade and my heart drop. He wasn't grinning anymore. I cleared my throat and took a slight step away.

"Of course, if that's not what you want -"

He grabbed me back and latched his hands to the sides of my neck. The love had returned to his eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"It is," he breathed. "It's everything I want."

I grinned. The bell rang somewhere in the distance and I sighed, running my hands down the lapels of his suit to straighten them.

"You have a class," I whispered, catching his eyes, gently blinking.

He kissed my cheek and his soft facial hair brushed against my skin. He pulled away and let out a long, heavy breath.

"I'll see you later, darling," I said quietly, walking backwards, hoping to keep my eyes on him for a while longer. He reluctantly let go of my hand, and his face held a goofy smile.

"Later, Professor," he called just as I turned away. 

I glanced back and threw him a thumbs-up, followed by a large heart I summoned into the air with green sparkling magic. He did the same, and I laughed before turning the corner.

*

**A few months later...**

The last few weeks had been hell and heaven rolled into one. Students had been writing exams for the past fortnight and my desk was cluttered with papers needing to be graded. I was juggling everything quite well, all things considered. There'd been a tsunami in New Asgard and Thor had called me in urgently to help with the healing efforts slap-bang in the middle of my seniors' exam. 

Nevertheless, the God of Thunder popping into their exam hall was the best thing that had happened to any of them in weeks, as I was told the next day. I'd built so many good relationships with the students in my classes and was often inspired by their passion for life - it grew my own. I hastily found my place in my own classroom and discovered that the more I engaged and had fun, the better my students did. 

However, the absolute best part of the last months was Stephen. I wanted to say we transformed each other, but maybe being together just brought the best parts out of ourselves. Everyone on campus knew we were together now. There had only been one incident with a rather desperate girl who'd "tripped" into Stephen's arms and tried to kiss him. He'd handed her over to the head of discipline and she didn't show in his classes after that.

I was now lying on the floor behind my desk, enthralled in the papers I was marking. I'd magically cleansed the ground before settling onto it on my stomach, ensuring no dust tarnished my tailored black suit. I'd tied my hair up into a messy bun, and a lock fell into my eyes but I ignored it.

"The chair gets uncomfortable after a while, doesn't it?"

I hummed in agreement and didn't bother looking up at my boyfriend as he walked around me. I saw his shiny dress shoes in the corner of my eye as they clicked against the wooden floor panels. 

"I wonder who you actually love more: me or those wonderful students of yours?"

I looked up, startled. Stephen placed a mug of coffee onto my desk and took a sip of another. I scoffed and got to my feet, removing the pen I'd had clenched between my teeth, and setting my papers onto the table.

"You know the answer to that."

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and slipped my arms around him, snatching a look at his delectable lips. 

"I love you, Stephen."

He put his coffee down and smiled, curling my stray lock of hair behind my ear and placing his hands on either side of my head.

"I love you too, Loki."

I smiled and hugged him, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. He held me tight; I felt safe and secure and irrevocably happy. 

"Maybe we should do something big," I said suddenly, pulling away from him and biting my lip in excitement.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Thor and Jane are expecting a baby," I prompted, raising an eyebrow. "Carol and Valkyrie have moved in together... and it was little Morgan's sixth birthday the other day - gosh, she's growing up fast. Maybe we should do something."

Stephen smiled. "So, you think we should do something big as in, with our relationship."

I smiled back. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while actually."

He took a deep breath. "What did you have in mind?"

"Marry me?"


End file.
